


Kiss It Better

by sandean_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel Does Not Get The References (Supernatural), Castiel Does Not Understand (Supernatural), Castiel Does Not Understand Boundaries (Supernatural), Castiel Does Not Understand Humans (Supernatural), Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel is Not Oblivious (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Crack, Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing It Better, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Sam Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandean_cas/pseuds/sandean_cas
Summary: Dean is hurt and Sam tells Cass to kiss it better... only the cut is on Dean's lip.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	Kiss It Better

"Shit." Dean presses a hand over his mouth to stem the blood flow.

Cass holds his hand out gingerly. "I can heal you."

Waving it away, Dean shrugs minutely. "It's fine."

Smirking, Sam whispers, "You know you're being rude?"

"What?" Cass demands. "I just offered to heal him!"

"Well... humans have this little tradition. Kissing it better."

Cass' eyes go comically wide as he dashes after Dean, planting their lips together eagerly.

He expects Dean to shove him off, or laugh or hit him. Turns out its none of the above.

Sam gawks... as he kisses him back without hesitation.


End file.
